


Pathetic

by RickishMorty



Series: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. This is who I Am. [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Sometimes she marveled at herself.She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but twist her lips from time to time.She, Rouge ... That breathtaking body, the cat's eyes, the velvety voice of the 1930s movie diva ... All this was worth nothing when she realized he didn't see it. In which she understood to fall hard for him.





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this flashfic from Rouge's POV!  
> If you notice some mistakes tell me, this is a translation, 'cause i'm italian :)

Sometimes she marveled at herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but twist her lips from time to time.

She, Rouge ... That breathtaking body, the cat's eyes, the velvety voice of the 1930s movie diva ... All this was worth nothing when she realized he didn't see it. In which she understood to fall hard for him.

Seized by her thoughts, she watched him talk to Omega, serious in the face, as always, detached. It was yet another mission together. She pursed her lips again to realize that she had put in more perfume than usual that day.

Pathetic. My God, pathetic. She put the hand on her own face, squeezing her eyes, holding back the embarrassment for herself that she wasn't used to. It wasn't like her. It wasn't really Rouge. She didn't recognize herself.

"Wake up" a firm voice managed to shake her, ripping the Bat from her thoughts.

Rouge opened her eyes, finding herself in front of the red ones of Shadow. Who knows if that precise color had been calculated in its genetic design. Who knows if they had chosen it specifically to intimidate those in front of them. It worked with her. And it wasn't easy at all.

"Mmh ... Pardon. Too much chatter annoys me. I am more for the action »she winked at the hedgehog who didn’t or didn’t want to take the reference, turning his back to her as if nothing had happened.

"You and Omega will go to look for the Emerald in the north, while I will finish checking this area."

What a news. He want to be alone.

She raised her eyes to heaven, approaching Omega, "Have you seen? To us the heaviest part. Not even a little respect for women ... ». In an attempt to make him aware of her, of being a damned woman, she even came up with sexist sentences that didn't suit her at all. Pathetic again.

"I have no preferences ..." Shadow said, barely looking at her "Choose the area you prefer" granted with indifference.

"I have no preferences" thought Rouge ... yes. It almost seemed like a characteristic. Indifference. She expanded that phrase to the entire figure of Shadow. Unlike her, his sentences suited him perfectly.

Nothing shook him. Or almost nothing. That mysterious Maria, Sonic and Eggman ... they managed to pull him off. Even Omega. And she?

«The important - is - the - mission - and - its - result. The - rest - is - irrelevant. Agent - Rouge - let's go ». Omega set the rear jets in motion, rising from the ground along with a cloud of dust.

The rest is irrelevant. The indifference of a robot seemed to be equal to Shadow’s. The thought gave her an almost imperceptible shudder, while Omega brought her back to reality, to the present.

Shadow stared at her, still with that suspended question. Was he really waiting for an answer? Was it really a proposal and not a provocation?

Rouge found herself trapped in that look. Too trapped. And she hated feeling cornered.

She turned, puffing haughtily, refusing one of those rare contacts. She didn't give a damn about the area to be inspected either, clearly ... She got up in the air, without looking at him, following Omega. Shadow watched her walk away, expressionless, before disappearing into thin air.

The bat sighed: people often made jokes and predictions about her relationship with Knuckles. The bickering was the order of the day, Rouge never missed an opportunity to annoy the Echidna, teasing him. It was normal, they were both treasure hunters, and she wanted what the Echidna protected, the Master Emerald, more than any other gem. Everything brought them together.

But for her all this did not go beyond. There was something special about them, she would never deny it. But it wasn't enough. Knuckles didn't have that extra something, that "I don't know what" that ... that instead had Shadow.

Pathetic.


End file.
